Déjà Vu
by Sampa-girl
Summary: Summary: Abby deixou Chicago pouco depois de Carter voltar da África com Kem. Agora, está de volta, como médica.
1. Marco Zero

Notas: Ahm... bom, esta fic é definitivamente uma Carby fic, simplesmente porque eu adoro o Carter e a Abby. Eu, infelizmente, não tenho nenhum direito sobre os personagens, mesmo porque se tivesse, eles ainda estariam juntos.

Vou colocar alguns capítulos que já tenho prontos mas não sei se vale a pena ficar postando esta história... Sei lá se é boa... Mas veja o que você acha...

Summary: Abby deixou Chicago pouco depois de Carter voltar da África com Kem. Agora, está de volta, como médica.

* * *

**Déjà Vu**

**º**

**º**

I. Marco Zero

**º**

**º**

Só foi necessário que o alarme do relógio tocasse uma vez para Abigail Lockhart levantar-se da cama. Dirigiu-se direto para o banheiro. Lá, escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido, mas relaxante. Ao abrir a porta do armário para escolher a roupa que usaria no seu primeiro dia de trabalho como médica, pelo menos naquela cidade, ouviu o som de alguém entrando pela porta do apartamento. Eric. Vestiu-se logo e foi ao encontro de seu irmão, que abria uma caixa de donuts e colocava, sobre a mesa da cozinha, dois copos de café para viagem.

"Bom dia", disse ela alcançando um dos cafés.

"Bom dia Abby. Pensei que você gostaria de um café da manhã um pouco mais reforçado para agüentar seu primeiro dia _lá _", falou.

"Eric! Você não precisava sair só para comprar donuts para mim!"

"Donuts e café ", o outro completou apontando para o copo que sua irmã levava à boca naquele exato momento.

"Bom, o café na verdade foi uma ótima idéia", disse ela, e explicou "assim eu não preciso tomar aquele café fraquinho que você faz".

Deu uma mordida no seu donut e completou sorrindo "Aquilo que você chama 'café ' está mais para água mesmo, sabia?"

"O quê? Você está insinuando que o meu café não é bom o bastante para você?", ele fingindo estar indignado. "Vocês médicos é que não são normais, parece que bebem extrato concentrado de café ", falou rindo.

"O que posso fazer? Não seria uma médica de verdade se não fosse viciada em cafeína...", com isso retirou-se para seu quarto e,depois de pegar sua bolsa, dirigiu-se para a rua. Eric havia insistido em levá-la de carro para o hospital, mas ela recusou firmemente afirmando que iria de metrô para relembrar os velhos tempos.

E como eram velhos aqueles tempos. Quase quatro anos. Ainda era capaz de se lembrar de cada uma dos colegas. O que diriam eles quando a vissem de volta no hospital? Abby ficou a pensar quais seriam suas reações. Felizes por vê-la de volta. Bravos por ela ter partido, ou voltado... Confusos talvez. Mas certamente surpresos. Disso ela estava certa. Iam provavelmente enchê-la de perguntas, para algumas das quais ela já tinha planejado respostas.

Abby estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebera que já havia chegado ao seu destino. Respirou fundo e entrou. Tudo estava exatamente igual. Lembrava da reforma que o hospital tinha acabado de sofrer pouco antes de ela ir embora. E parecia que nada havia mudado. Médicos correndo de lá para cá, pacientes malucos vagando sem rumo pelos corredores e falando sozinhos, pacientes não tão malucos exigindo serem atendidos logo...

Caos.

Simplesmente caos.

Simplesmente Cook County General.

"Abby! ", uma voz familiar acordou-a para a realidade.

"Hey Susan!", mal respondeu e já recebia um abraço forte.

Susan era a única pessoa com a qual Abby mantivera contato depois que deixou o hospital. Se telefonavam toda semana. Era a única que sabia porque o fizera, onde estava e como estava. Abby havia pedido a ela que mantivesse segredo sobre tudo aquilo e que não contasse a ninguém sobre seu retorno. Já havia sido o objeto de fofoca do County antes e não achara a experiência nem um pouco agradável.

"Como foi a viagem?", Susan perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah, foi cansativa.", respondeu enquanto a amiga a dirigia para a sala dos médicos. "Mas o que está me deixando exausta mesmo é a mudança...".

Pensou por um instante que seria capaz de chegar até a sala sem que os colegas a reconhecessem, mas aparentemente estava enganada. Muito enganada.

"Abby?", ouviu alguém exclamar atrás dela.

"Hey Sam", respondeu ao virar-se.

Havia planejado entrar discretamente para não chamar muita atenção, mas a verdade era que tinha muitas saudades do pessoal.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", indagou a enfermeira abraçando-a.

"Abby agora trabalha aqui!", explicou Susan que, assim como ela própria, sorria muito.

Percebeu que, a aquela altura, todos seus ex-colegas que estavam por lá se aproximavam cumprimentando-a e abraçando-a.

"Como você está?", perguntou Luka surpreso, mas evidentemente feliz em vê-la.

"ótima! É muito bom estar de volta", respondeu abrindo um sorriso.

"É ótimo tê-la de volta, Abby", exclamou Chuny.

Não haviam conversado por não mais de dois minutos quando Weaver chegou.

"Muito bem pessoal, já é o suficiente. Há pacientes para serem atendidos! Todos de volta para o trabalho! E Abby, estamos felizes por estar aqui de novo"

Eles a cumprimentaram uma vez mais e voltaram suas atenções para seus pacientes, deixando Abby e Susan entrarem na sala dos médicos. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

"Bom, este é o seu armário. Você, Abby Lockhart, tem a honra de receber o melhor armário que o hospital County General tem a oferecer", Susan falou dramaticamente, entregando a ela o cadeado.

"Deixa eu adivinhar...", Abby falou fazendo cara de pensativa. "...do lado do _seu_ armário"

"É claro!", respondeu a outra rindo e fazendo a amiga rir também.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo", disse Abby colocando suas coisas no armário e pegando seu estetoscópio.

"Hey, Abs, você não quer sair para comer alguma coisa depois do seu turno? Telefonemas semanais não são suficientes para te atualizar de todas as fofocas", falou Susan enquanto saíam da sala.

Abby pegava a ficha de algum paciente que a amiga lhe entregava. "Claro! Te vejo então às oito?"

"Tá, às oito. Seu primeiro paciente: náuseas e febre por dois dias", e, ao virar-se para olhar o quadro, Susan acrescentou: "Boa sorte, Dra. Lockhart"


	2. Amigos?

Notas: Lembrem-se: eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre os personagens de ER. Na verdade, se eles fossem meus, eu nem estaria escrevendo esta fic, porque não haveria nenhuma Makemba e nenhum bebê sendo perdido.

Summary: Abby deixou Chicago pouco depois de Carter voltar da África com Kem. Agora, está de volta, como médica.

* * *

**Déjà Vu**

**º**

**º**

II. Amigos?

**º**

**º**

Era apenas seu segundo dia no hospital e Abby já se sentia em casa. Na realidade, aquele lugar era sua casa. Havia trabalhado ali por mais de cinco anos e gostava de estar de volta.

Na noite anterior Abby fora comer pizza com Susan e acabou descobrindo muitas novidades. Primeiro ficou sabendo da festa de aniversário que Susan ia fazer para sua filha na casa dela. A pequena Jennifer estaria completando quatro anos dentro de pouco mais de um mês. Depois ouviu atentamente sobre o pedido de casamento que Luka havia feito a Sam quando foram acampar os dois mais o Alex nas últimas férias. Aparentemente, já estavam planejando a data do casamento. Por último foi informada de que John já estava muito melhor. Susan já havia lhe contado sobre a tragédia do amigo por telefone, na mesma época em que ela havia acontecido. No começo, John parecia ter sofrido muito com a morte do filho e, depois, por ser deixado por Makemba. Abby ainda se arrependia por não ter estado por perto para ajudá-lo a superar aqueles problemas.

_"Mas ele já se recuperou. Não totalmente, é claro. Acho que essas coisas marcam profundamente as pessoas... Mas ele está bem melhor, sim. Ah! Amanhã você vai vê-lo, seu plantões vão coincidir. Já pensou sobre o que vai falar?"_

Abby passou a noite toda pensando no que diria. Não que ela devesse qualquer explicação para ele, mas a verdade era que estava ansiosa para saber qual seria a reação do amigo, se é que eles ainda eram amigos, quando a visse. E era exatamente isso que passava na sua cabeça naquele momento, enquanto tomava daquele líquido negro e amargo na sala dos médicos, durante seus 15 minutos de descanso.

* * *

"Quando será que eu vou vê-la?", perguntava a si mesmo John Carter enquanto atirava duas luvas ensangüentadas no chão não menos ensangüentado de uma das salas de emergência do hospital, depois de uma bem-sucedida atuação.

Ficara sabendo, por intermédio de Chuny, que, no dia anterior, seu dia de folga, a nova médica do ER tinha chegado. E era nada mais nada menos que Abby. Abby Lockhart. Ele não sabia como estava a relação deles. Ou melhor, a amizade deles. Se ela ainda o considerasse um amigo, é claro. Mas estava muito curioso para perguntar como ela estava e onde ela havia estado todo aqueles anos. Porque ela não estava lá para ajudá-lo quando ele estava no fundo do poço três anos atrás. Era óbvio que Abby não tinha obrigação nenhuma em confortá-lo, considerando as coisas horríveis que ele fizera a ela. O jeito estúpido com o qual ele feriu seus sentimentos. Mas ainda assim, John tinha, no fundo, a esperança de que ela voltaria para ajudá-lo.

E lá estava ela, de volta. Ou pelo menos era o que os rumores afirmavam. Tarde demais para ajudá-lo, mas, pelo menos, estava de volta. E naquele momento John se perguntava o que diria a ela quando a visse. Talvez perguntasse onde se escondera todos aqueles anos. Ou simplesmente indagasse sobre sua saúde. Ou então pedisse desculp...

"Carter! Mais um trama chegando!"

Foi tudo o que John precisou para deixar suas dúvidas de lado e voltar para a realidade.

Ele chegou na entrada de emergência no exato momento em que as ambulâncias paravam. Correu em direção a uma enquanto os paramédicos se apressavam em apresentar o paciente:

"Homem, 36 anos, atropelado por um carro, inconsciente..."

Então ele a viu. Abby. Ouvindo atentamente o que o paramédico da outra ambulância dizia sobre seu paciente. Parecia que não havia mudado em nada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia deixar de perceber que ela estava, de algum modo, diferente.

"...e perdeu muito sangue no caminho. Dr. Carter? Dr. Carter!"

Virou-se rapidamente e voltou sua atenção para o homem ferido na sua frente.

"Tá, claro. Obrigado!", falou então, apressando-se para levar a maca até a sala de traumas.

Ao entrar John viu que Abby já estava na sala ao lado e que, naquele momento, anunciava ordens para as enfermeiras. E então ele próprio começou a fazer pedidos de exame.

* * *

"Bom trabalho Dra. Lockhart. Nós assumimos a partir daqui."

Abby concordou com a cabeça. Sua paciente passaria naquele momento por uma cirurgia, mas tudo indicava que sobreviveria. Feliz por ter feito um bom trabalho, ela começou a tirar os óculos, as luvas e o avental enquanto as enfermeiras saíam. Assim que ficou sozinha na sala ouviu uma voz inconfundível.

"Hey Abby."

Ela parou o que estava fazendo. Era ele. Com cuidado e vagarosamente, levantou o rosto e virou-se para deparar-se com John sorrido para ela enquanto segurava a porta que ligava as duas salas de trauma aberta.

"John!", exclamou ela, esquecendo-se de suas preocupações prévias ao receber o forte abraço que o amigo lhe dava.

"E aí, como você está?", ele perguntou quando se soltaram.

"Ah, estou ótima!"

"Que bom! Pelo jeito vou ter que te chamar de Dra. Lockhart de agora em diante, né?", John apontou para o crachá pendurado no jaleco da amiga.

Abby sorriu. "Só se eu tiver que te chamar de Dr. Carter."

"É... acho que John e Abby soa melhor."

Houve um silêncio ecoante durante alguns minutos até ele voltar a falar.

"Ei Abby, que tal um café agora, hein? Depois desse trauma acho que a gente merece um descanso."

"É claro. Aí do outro lado da rua?"

John concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Ocupando uma das mesas, os dois pediram seus cafés e logo se sentaram. Depois de alguns minutos de mais um silêncio desconfortável, John resolveu falar algo:

"Então, onde você esteve todo esse tempo?"

"Faculdade de medicina", Abby respondeu enquanto agradecia a mulher que acabava de trazer os cafés.

John concordou com a cabeça esperando que a amiga continuasse.

"Estive morando com a minha mãe e o Eric enquanto estudava. Você acredita que os dois estão tomando os remédios? Estão mais saudáveis do que nunca". Ela concluiu abrindo um sorriso legítimo.

"Sério? Nossa, que bom!", Jonh estava feliz por Maggie e Eric e mais feliz ainda em ver o sorriso orgulhoso de Abby, algo de que ele sentira falta, não somente durante a ausência da amiga, mas também durante os últimos dias de seu relacionamento amoroso.


End file.
